Out of Time
by Belieber Twihard
Summary: Based in their 7th Year, after the war the golden trio return to school. Once again Hermione uses a timturner to get to her classes but something goes wrong and she wakes up in America 1940's (sorry bad at summaries)
1. Summary

Description  
Based in their 7th Year, after the war the golden trio return to school. Once again Hermione uses a timturner to get to her classes but something goes wrong and she wakes up in America 1940's (sorry bad at summaries)


	2. Chapter 1

A/N I know that it is a bit short but if you enjoy this chapter I will make the next one a lot longer promise. I will try and update at least once a week, all corrections has been by spell correct on word. If you would like to beta this story please PM me. Oh and sorry for the late first update :/ I do not own Captain America or Harry Potter unfortunately

Hr P.O.V

Things are just not the same, even the dynamic between Harry, Ron and I is different. Sometimes I wish that we could go back to the way we were, the close friendship we had. I know the war changed people I didn't know it changed them this much. I was determined to make the most of this year I mean we are back at Hogwarts everything should be back to normal right?

I looked down at my time turner and sighed, I guess its back to this again. I turned the corner and ran into Malfoy, when I fell I heard something break. The Last thing I remember is Malfoy looking at my terrified before everything went black.

H Stark P.O.V

I don't know why but Rogers was picked for the super soldier program, although I can also see why  
he was picked. I am just getting the final touches on the machine that would help Dr. Abraham Erskine. All of a sudden we heard a gigantic sound almost bomb like. We all rushed outside to see a girl dressed in some sort of school uniform she was quite beautiful but how did she get here is the question.

Hr P.O.V

I started to come to; I couldn't recognise my surroundings I mean the last person I remember seeing is Malfoy. But where am I now. I hear a door opening and see and aging man walk in and sit down on the cot next to mine.  
"Hello, my name is Dr Erskine what is yours?" He said with a thick German accent,  
for some reason I felt that I can trust him. "Hermione Granger, if you don't mind me asking where am I?"  
"In military base in America my dear girl, what is the last thing you remember?" He asked me "I remember bumping into someone then waking up here." I tried to sit up but my chest felt sore. "I wouldn't try to move much you had nasty chest wounds when we found you" My time turner!  
"Please doctor what year is it?" "Why it's 1942 why do you ask?" He looked at me question ally  
"I believe I know your situation, you see I am friends with the great Albus Dumbledore. Those wounds you had looked like they were made by a time turner I would say?" I began to become a bit edgy but I had a feeling he could help me get back home maybe.  
"Yes they were, please don't tell anyone." "Don't worry my dear girl, I will think of something. Just say you have amnesia and play along." He smiled at me and stood. "Now you get some rest"  
I smiled at him and lay down. All that I could think about was how did he know Dumbledore and why was he covering for me?


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the new Chapter I hope that you like it. I will update again in a week please r&r**

Hr P.O.V

I still did not know why Dr Erskine covered for me but I was determined to find out.

The next day I was escorted to Dr Erskine's laboratory, I was confused yet grateful to this man.

"Why are you covering for me?" I asked him as soon as I saw him.

"Because, you seem genuine and that is something that I admire in a person. Also everyone needs a friend no matter where they come from."

I gave him a smile. "Thank you doctor"

"No need to thank me" was all he said.

Throughout the day Dr Erskine told me what his project was and that he was looking for the perfect person to fit what the serum does. Someone who is selfless and with a big heart, and he thought that he found that in one Steve Rogers.

I wanted to meet this Mr Rogers the one that the doctor thought was good enough, not that I didn't trust Dr Erskine it's just it doesn't hurt to have a second opinion.

Later that day Dr Erskine told me that he was going to tell Cornell Phillips that Rogers was the one for the programme; he invited me to come along. I could tell that the Cornell was wary of me but hid it pretty well. Of course he doubted Dr Erskine. When I saw Steve Rogers I noticed that he was really skinny and quite short, but you know what they say the biggest things are in the smallest packages.

And that proved right when the Cornell through a dummy grenade towards the soldiers where all of them ran away apart from Steve who jumped on top of it. It was then that both the Cornell and I saw what Dr Erskine saw in Steve Rogers.

The next days flew by in a breeze, and then all of a sudden it was the day before the procedure. After Dr Erskine left Steve I walked in I had yet to talk to the soldier.

"Hello Mr Rogers, we haven't met I am Hermione Granger" I introduced myself,

"Hello Miss Granger, I don't mean to sound rude but what are you doing here?" I asked me. I walked and took the place the Dr Erskine had vacated.

"I just wanted to met you; I know what it is like to not fit in. But let me let you in a secret." I leaned in like I was going to whisper and he copied me. "The best people are different." I gave him a smile and stood up and walked to the door.

Before I walked out I turned and said to him "Remember what I said Steve, and rest up we will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight miss Granger." Was the last thing I heard before closing the door.

S (Steve) P.O.V

I am incredibly nervous but Dr Erskine thinks that I deserve this. What was strange though was the girl Hermione, I don't know what it is but there is something about her that makes me trust her.

It's like she knows something, something that is going to happen that the rest of us do not.

It is probably just my imagination but I can't shake this feeling, I best get some rest as I was advised to.

Tomorrow will be a new day, and one which I hope will provide more answers.

H Stark P.O.V

Tomorrow is the day for Rogers's procedure, as the days went on since the mystery girl arrived I have been wanting answers of where she came from and I plan on getting them.

I saw the mystery girl walk out of the bunkers where Rogers was staying for the night. I started walking faster to catch up to her.

"Hello miss" I said when I was in ear shot of her, when she turned around I was star struck, she was so beautiful. She had long brown curly hair that went down to her waist, she was tall but not overly so, and had the most beautiful honey coloured eyes that anyone could get lost in.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. You are?" I heard her ask.

"Oh sorry, how rude of me, my names Howard Stark"

"Nice to meet you Mr Stark, was there something you needed?"

"No I just wanted to meet you Dr Erskine seems to keep you to himself." I sent her a cheeky grin.

I heard her start to giggle and did an internal victory dance.

"Anyway I was wondering if tomorrow after Rogers's procedure you would like to accompany me to lunch?"

"I would love to Mr Stark, please excuse me" she gave me a smile and walked off.

I had the biggest smile on my face as I watched her go.

Hr P.O.V

Why why why, why did I agree I know I shouldn't get involved here. I shouldn't change the past, but I couldn't help but say yes. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a few friends here.

Just until I can figure out how to get home I guess, I got to the bunker where I was staying and snuggled down. I will have to talk to Dr Erskine and get advice on what to do I am so confused.

I miss home I really do, although Harry Ron and I aren't as close anymore, I still miss my boys.

I roll over and try to get comfortable and sleep it is going to be a big day tomorrow and not just for Mr Rogers


	4. Chapter 3

**Previously: ****I roll over and try to get comfortable and sleep it is going to be a big day tomorrow and not just for Mr Rogers**

**Now:**

**Hr P.O.V **

I woke up early as I had to help get things in order for today. Today, today was the day that Steve Rogers would undergo the procedure of the super soldier serum, not only that but today is also the day in which I go out to lunch with Howard Stark.

I have been going over and over in my head and I still do not know why I agreed to it, I mean yes he is handsome and smart and kind. But I am not from this time and it will just end in a whole lot of hurt not only for me but for him also.

But I can't dwell on that now I have to get ready. I go through the clothes that have been provided for me and find a suitable dress. I have a bad feeling about today and I don't know what is going to happen but I am going to keep an open mind about things.

Once I am dressed I go and find Dr Erskine and go to the location in the middle of Brooklyn, which is well hidden. While I helped the Doctor set up Mr Stark arrived.

"Good morning Doctor, Hermione" He greeted the both of us with a smile, I smiled back as did the doctor.

We were just waiting on Steve now he was coming in with Peggy Carter; I knew that Steve had a crush on her, one that I found quite adorable.

When Steve arrived we got down to business I helped Steve get comfortable in the machine. I had to admit that it was quite intimidating.

As the procedure started and went on I got continuously worried for Steve especially when we heard him scream out. But we continued due to his request.

When the machine opened again I was surprised to say the least. In went a scrawny little soldier and out came a tall well built one. But one thing that did not change at all was Steve's personality that is for sure.

As soon as everything was over that is when all hell broke loose. Dr Erskine got shot Steve instantly was at his side. The doctor said something to him and then Steve rushed after the person who shot him.

That is when I knew that the doctor was gone. I couldn't help myself but collapse into a puddle of tears, I had just lost the one person that understood me here. My first friend and my closest in this time.

I felt arm circle around me and I knew that it was Howard; I just turned and cried into his chest for the one person who had one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen.

**H Stark P.O.V**

The procedure turned out to be a success and to say that most were shocked with Rogers new appearance would be an understatement.

Then all hell broke loose, it happened so fast there was nothing that we could do. When Hermione broke down I did the only thing I could think off and that was to comfort her, I knew that Dr Erskine was her friend. I think everyone would miss him I know I will.

Once Rogers had returned we knew that he was grieving hell most people were. But without Dr Erskine how could the super soldier programme continue.

I felt bad not only for Rogers but Hermione too. I will be there for the both of them because I was determined to be a friend to the both of them. Although I wanted to be more with Hermione, I knew now was not the time.

People may think that I am a ladies' man and in a way I am but there is something different about Hermione that wants me to be different. And I will help in any way I can.

**Hr P.O.V**

When we got back to the base I went straight to my room, I could not handle being around people right at this very moment.

I lay on my bed and cried, I wanted my friend back. More importantly I wanted to go home. But I know that for some reason that people will need me here.

I snuck out of my room and went in search of Steve, I found him sitting with his head in his hands I sat down next to him and put my arm around his shoulders.

"It's going to be alright Steve" I told him

"How do you know?" he asked me

"I just do, plus you still have me, Peggy and Howard backing you all of the way." I told him "I will tell you my secret that only Dr Erskine knew about." Steve looked at me in interest, but didn't rush me.

I took a deep breath and told him.

"I am not from this time I am from the future." I looked at him "before you say it is impossible, I am a witch, and I came here by a broken time turner." To prove my point I took out my wand and cast a simple avis. Little birds flew around us.

Steve looked in amazement, I looked away I knew he was going to think I was a freak. To my surprise he hugged me.

"No matter what you are or where well when you come from I will always consider you a friend. Although I haven't known you for long." He finished with a chuckle.

I laughed along with him.

"Me too, Steve Me too."

Steve and I sat there for a while longer just enjoying the silence and watching the birds fly around.

I heard footsteps approaching us, I quickly cancelled the spell Steve looked at me as I did so. We both turned to find Howard.

"I thought I might find you two here, he sat down next to me "how are you to doing?" he asked us.

"Alright I guess." I answered for both Steve and I we sat for a while longer and chatted until Peggy came and told us that the Colonel wanted to see us. For what I do not know.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update hope you like this chapter please R&R. Also I am sorry if this goes a bit off of the movie story line, but the big events will stay the same I will just change little things. I do not own anything, everything belongs to Marvel and JK Rowling.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Previously:** **"Alright I guess." I answered for both Steve and I we sat for a while longer and chatted until Peggy came and told us that the Colonel wanted to see us. For what I do not know.**

**Now**

**Hr **

We followed Peggy to see the Colonel; I had a bad feeling in my stomach. I don't know why but something tells me that I should be on my guard in this meeting.

We walk into the Colonels office area.

"Ahh Mr Rogers, Miss Granger and Mr Stark please have a seat."

The three of us took our seats, Colonel Phillips stood before us. I was on edge, something just didn't seem right. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Mr Rogers, you are the only super soldier and we would like for you to remain around on the base." He told Steve

I could tell that he wanted to say something but I put my hand on his arm to stop him, I knew nothing good could come from it. He turned to Howard next.

"Mr Stark I would like you and a team to try and recreate the serum that was used on Mr Rogers." Howard just nodded; I knew that he knew that it was useless to say anything.

Finally he turned to me; I had this forbidding feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Miss Granger you are going to be put under surveillance, since Dr Erskine died" The colonel was cut off by both Steve and Howard jumping out of their seats.

"You can't do that" came from Steve

"Why? She has done nothing wrong" came from Howard.

I looked at the both of them and stood up myself.

"I understand sir, but I promise you I will earn your trust." I told the Colonel.

Both Steve and Howard looked at me as if I had grown another head. But I knew that to gain the Colonels trust I had to go along with what he said, and not pose a threat.

Although I didn't want to, I knew it was for the best. For now at least. So much has happened over the time I have been here, and there is no way for the Colonel to know if I am affiliated with Hydra or not.

Precaution is always the best, constant villigance, is what mad eye moody always said. I have already survived one war I can survive another right?

I could hear Steve and Howard protesting but I blocked it out and followed that came into the room. I knew that I wouldn't see neither Steve nor Howard for a while.

I threw them a smile over my shoulder. It was the best I could do in the tense situation that had occurred.

The soldiers lead me into a room it had a cot and other things that I may need, even a conjoining bathroom. This must be one of the nice ones. To keep people comfortable, I may as well do that I am going to be here a while.

**H Stark **

When Rogers and I saw Hermione be lead out of the room, all I could think of is why? What did she do that was so bad that she had to be locked up? I for one could not think of anything. I am sure that Rogers couldn't either.

I turned back to the Colonel and saw that, I wouldn't win this fight. Not now at least. I don't know what it was with Hermione, but something just made me trust her.

Both Rogers and I said goodbyes to the Colonel and followed orders. That's all we could really do at the moment.

I went to Hermione's 'cell' as it were.

She looked up as I came in.

"Mr Stark, what are you doing here?" she asked me

"It's Howard please." I sat down in the available chair and looked at her, "I wanted to know why you agreed to be locked up here it hardly seems fair." I told her.

"Colonel Phillips doesn't trust me, and I have to prove that I am trust worthy." She sighed and continued "the only way to do that is to do as he says."

I knew what she meant. In the middle of the war, you didn't know who to trust and who not to.

The only thing that anyone can do is fight and survive in times like these.

I gave her a smile and stood to take my leave.

"I will come and see you when I can." I said as I walked to the door "If that is ok of course."

"I would like that Howard." She told me with a smile.

I walked out and headed toward my lab that I have set up here. I went over in my mind the number of things that need to be done, and the list was endless.

The grief that everyone was feeling was not helping at all; we all lost a good friend. One that only saw the good in nearly everyone.

The days passed slowly, I had been caught up in my work that I had not been able to see Hermione. I felt guilty about that.

One day Peggy came in with her and Captain Rogers plan, to infiltrate the Hydra base and free our missing soldiers. It was going to be interesting to say the least.

Flying the way to the drop zone I could see that Rogers had a thing for Agent Carter, and vice versa.

It was nice to see something normal for a change; I hope Rogers gets out ok. I can tell that he will become a good friend and one that will be reliable.

When Agent Carter and I got back to the base, it was not pretty. Captain Rogers had not signalled to pick him up. I feared the worse for the soldier. Things could not be good out there. I felt bad that I had a hand in putting him in the situation, a situation that he may not have got out of.

**Hr P.O.V **

Days passed and the isolation finally started to get to me. Peggy stopped by a few times she seemed rather nice.

I waited for Howard to visit again, he never came. I knew I shouldn't have got my hopes up.

I curled myself up into a foetal position; I just wanted to go home. I wanted to get away from another war. Hadn't the first one scared me enough?

**A/N: Please R&R I dont own anything it all belongs to Marvel and J.K. Rowling**


End file.
